


Rain in Aspen

by Retr0



Series: A Thief's Legacy [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Cute, Dancing, Drinking, Fluff, Gay Sex, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retr0/pseuds/Retr0
Summary: Nathan and Rafe are vacationing at their estate home in Aspen and recount a trip to Mexico involving tequila and Nathan's favorite Spanish song that sends Rafe over the edge.





	Rain in Aspen

**Author's Note:**

> I had way too much fun writing this one and went to bed literally dreaming about the story. Inspired by one of the beginning scenes in Mr. and Mrs. Smith with Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie. I just love picturing Rafe and Nate having these cute moments together.
> 
> For reference, the song is Ay Vamos (feat. French Montana and Nicky Jam). Feel free to play the song while reading the appropriate part of the story, it'll only enhance the experience.

“It’s really coming down, isn’t it?” Nathan asked from the couch.

He paused his video game to listen to the sounds of heavy rain colliding with the house and its windows. Rafe stood by the bay window in the living room and watched the rain, finding tranquility in its presence as the sun began to set over Aspen. Rafe turned and walked toward the center of the room, tripping over the corner of a cardboard box pushed against the recliner.

“Jesus Christ,” he exclaimed, nearly dropping the beer in his hand. “Nathan, we need to finish unpacking this stuff before I break my neck.”

Nathan chuckled. “You might find it useful to watch where you’re walking—it’s not as if we have a thousand boxes just scattered about.”

Rafe shot him a glare and sunk into the spot next to him on the leather sectional. It had been three weeks since they purchased their vacation home in Colorado and decided to spend some time in the Midwest and get acclimated to their seasonal dwelling. It was Nathan’s idea; essentially, as Rafe already had four different vacation homes in England, France, California, and Maine, Nathan wanted something that was actually theirs, together—a joint venture, if you will. With their decision to become homeowners together, they decided on a Victorian house in a remarkably quiet and private neighborhood in New Orleans and their vacation estate home in Colorado.

“Well,” Rafe began, taking a sip of his beer, “We still need to settle in.”

Nathan wrapped an arm around Rafe’s waist and kissed his cheek. “We’ll work on it tomorrow. For tonight, let’s just relax. You’re done with work for a few days, right?”

Rafe nodded. “Yeah, thank God. You know, if I get one more business call while I’m on vacation, I just might burst a blood vessel somewhere in my brain.”

“You know that’s mostly your fault for micromanaging everything out of the office,” Nathan laughed, taking Rafe’s beer and chugging the rest of it. He stood up and walked to the kitchen to grab two more from the refrigerator.

“I micromanage because seventy five percent of my subordinates are incompetent peasants who don’t know the difference between accounts payable and accounts receivable,” he called after Nate, watching him disappear behind a stone pillar.

Nathan returned and handed Rafe a beer before reclaiming his spot on the couch. “Why exactly did you pursue accounting again?”

Rafe raised an eyebrow. “Why do you spearhead Jameson Marine? We do what we’re good at.”

“Yeah, but running JMI isn’t what I’ve done my whole life. I didn’t make a career out of it until I retired from treasure hunting and even then, it was modest work until Jameson retired and Elena and I partnered up to continue the business.” Nathan leaned back on the couch and put his arm around Rafe again. “What made you actually get into this field?”

Rafe narrowed his eyes. “You know the answer to that. I did what I had to do to continue my parents’ business operations.”

“Yeah, but was that really the only reason for your college experience?”

“Yes,” he replied nonchalantly. “When I was in university, I double majored in accounting and business management, earning a master’s degree in both fields. With that, I took over the company as my parents retired and I now control every asset down to the penny.”

“You never wanted to do anything else?”

Rafe picked up his legs and sat Indian-style on the couch, holding his beer with both hands. “Not really, no. I mean, this is all I have ever known and it has made me a lot of money. I could do something else—several things, actually—but why should I? I’m perfectly content with what I do for a living, even if it stresses me out beyond verbal description at times. Nothing else could guarantee me as much money as I make now.”

Nathan dared not ask Rafe the question shoving its way to the front of his mind. _‘Wouldn’t you rather be happy, instead of content? Is money really better than your own happiness?’_

He knew the answer to that question and he knew it better than any other person possibly could. Rafe only cared about two things in his life: Nathan Drake and steady revenue. With the amount of money that Rafe inherited from his parents combined with the yearly income he earns through his company, he can afford literally anything he could ever want. Nathan recalled a memory from a few years back when he and Rafe made their relationship official—something that Rafe had said that burned itself into his memory for the rest of his life.

The two men stood on the balcony of Rafe’s penthouse flat in London, surrounded by nothing but candles, light acoustic music, a warm summer breeze and several bottles of champagne. Nathan turned to Rafe and held his hands, looked deep into his gorgeous winter blue eyes, and asked him to be his one and only. Rafe, of course, took a moment to understand the situation he was in and decided that he was indeed ready to pursue a relationship.

Rafe kissed Nate and spoke, with a rare smile on his face, “I have everything money could buy and now I have the one important thing that money can’t give me: your love.”

Nathan suddenly felt as though his life had reached its ultimate and was truly humbled by how much he meant to Rafe. His boyfriend wasn’t inherently spoiled and never once flaunted his wealth, but he cared more about material possessions than wholesome involvement with another person. When Nathan and Rafe first came to terms with their feelings for each other, Rafe was adamant on keeping their relationship a no-strings-attached one and was very particular about what bedroom activities he would engage in. It took a lot of coaxing on Nathan’s part to get Rafe to be more intimate and less selfish in bed. He later learned that it was a defense mechanism, to avoid attachment and potential emotional pain. Once Rafe understood that what was going on between them was more than casual fucking, he showed Nathan a different side of him that no one had ever seen before.

Rafe waved a hand in front of Nathan’s face. “Where are you right now?”

“What?” Nathan asked, blinking a few times in rapid succession.

Rafe laughed, showing a look of amusement on his face. “You were out of it for a few minutes. Where did you go?”

“Back in time,” Nathan smiled, “To the night in London when I asked you to be mine.”

Rafe rested his head on Nathan’s shoulder, tracing shapes on his forearm. “That was a good night. I think about it often, you know. Whenever I’m having a frustrating day at work or when I need something to get me through the day, I have a vault of memories that I replay in my head.”

“Really? Like what?”

“One of my favorites was our trip to Mexico—remember that bar by the ocean? We danced in the rain to that Spanish song you love so much, taking too many shots of tequila.”

Nathan wiped his face in embarrassment. “Oh God, that night was terrible.”

Rafe laughed. “It was not. It was charming and we never had sex before as we did that night. I still remember that our hotel room smelled like eucalyptus and cigar smoke and we sipped Americano on the balcony the next morning. You had that sexy silk robe and I was draped in the bed sheets.”

“You remember all of that?”

Rafe nodded. “It was one of the best nights of my life. I—you know what?”

Nathan watched as Rafe stood from the couch and offered his hand. He held Rafe’s hand and followed as he led him into the kitchen, watching as he grabbed his smartphone from the island counter and a bottle of tequila from the liquor cabinet. Rafe slid open the glass doors to the massive backyard, greeted by a gentle cool breeze—it was perfect. In August, it was rare for Aspen to get warmer than the high seventies and with the steady showers, it kept the area cool, yet moderately humid.

Rafe, in nothing but a cotton shirt and jogger sweatpants, stepped barefooted, out onto the stone paved patio and watched the rain collide with the grandeur infinity pool, water splashing everywhere. He turned on the exterior speakers and connected his smartphone to the Bluetooth, turning the music on. He skimmed his playlist and found the song they danced to in Mexico. Nathan watched him with great interest, his heart pounding in his chest, as Rafe drank from the bottle of tequila and handed it to Nathan, taking his hand and pulling him out from under the awning of the threshold and into the pouring rain.

 _Ahhhh, ahhhh, ahhhh_  
Peleamos, nos arreglamos  
Nos mantenemos en esa pero nos amamos  
Ay vamos  
Ahhhh, ahhhh, ahhhh  
Que pena me daría  
No tenerte en mi vida, vida mía, mami  
Ahhhh, ahhhh, ahhhh  
Peleamos, nos arreglamos  
Nos mantenemos en esa pero nos amamos  
Ay vamos  
Ahhhh, ahhhh, ahhhh  
Que pena me daría  
No tenerte en mi vida, vida mía, mami 

Rafe ran a hand through his soaking wet hair and turned to press his back to Nathan’s chest, feeling his boyfriend’s hands go around his waist. Their bodies moved in a majestic rhythm, a symphony of intimacy and passion between the two of them. As they danced to the song, they shared the bottle of tequila, and Nathan felt his pants getting tighter as they became saturated with rainwater and his manhood stiffening with every grind of Rafe’s perfectly round and toned buttocks against Nathan’s groin. Rafe’s joggers left little to the imagination on their own, never mind soaking wet, and Nathan found himself as hard as managing his self-control.

Nathan turned Rafe around and kissed him, holding him by the waist. He put the tequila bottle down on the patio table and moved his hands under the fabric of Rafe’s joggers, realizing he wasn’t wearing underwear. His hands cupped his buttocks and squeezed, lifting Rafe onto his toes, feeling Rafe’s lips parting, allowing Nathan’s tongue to slide between his lips and dance with his own.

Nathan bent slightly and lifted Rafe up, feeling him wrap his legs around his waist. Nathan carried him over to the patio furniture, underneath the oversized awning, out of the rain. He pushed Rafe against the side of the house, feeling a moan escape from his lips as they kissed. Rafe’s dancing with Nathan awoke a hunger deep inside of him—the way Rafe moved, sensually, intimately—Nathan found himself blinded by love and lust for his boyfriend.

In between Nathan’s hungry kisses, Rafe managed to exhale a single word. “Bedroom.” It sounded more like a command than a suggestion, and Nathan obliged without hesitation. Rafe allowed himself to drop from Nathan’s grasp and grabbed his phone from the dock on the coffee table. Nathan bolted back into the rainstorm to grab the tequila bottle and followed Rafe inside the house.

Rafe and Nathan made their way upstairs to the master bedroom, leaving behind scattered droplets of water throughout the house, unnoticing and uncaring. Rafe pulled off his shirt and climbed out of his joggers as Nathan undressed and pushed the taller man onto the bed, the bottle of tequila still in his hand. Rafe climbed on top of him and took him into his mouth, watching Nathan’s face contort in pleasure as he worked. Satisfied, Rafe straddled Nathan and felt the tip of his cock pressing against his hole, begging for entrance. Rafe slowly moved downward and felt Nathan slip inside of him as he lowered himself down.

“Fuck,” Nathan breathed.

Rafe reached for his phone, connected it to the Bluetooth in the bedroom, and started their song over from the beginning. Nathan almost dropped the tequila bottle, struggling to set it on the nightstand. Rafe took it from his hand, downed half the bottle in one gulp, and set it safely out of harm’s way. Nathan’s hands found their way to Rafe’s waist, rubbed, and squeezed, as Rafe bounced up and down on Nathan’s cock to the beat of the song. Nathan arched his back, forcing Rafe to support himself with his hands on both sides of Nathan, as his boyfriend pumped as Rafe bounced. The bedroom was immediately filled with their primal sounds of lust, as Nathan fucked hard, making Rafe moan his name.

Rafe decided he wanted more control and grabbed Nathan’s wrists, forcing them down on the bed and held them tight. Nathan watched as Rafe rode him, grinding forward and backward, occasionally slowing down before speeding up again. Nathan grabbed Rafe’s cock and started pumping as he worked, watching Rafe close his eyes, smiling.

“Rafe…baby, I’m close…I—”

That was all Rafe needed to hear—he kept going hard and fast, watching Nathan’s head arch back, deep into the pillows. His groans grew louder and more guttural as he got closer, still pumping Rafe’s cock in time with his thrusts. Nathan’s groans became short and Rafe knew that that was his sign, as usual. Nathan’s free hand went to Rafe’s ass and squeezed it, almost forcing Rafe to take him deeper, as if that were even possible.

“Fuck, Rafe, that’s it baby, I’m gonna---mm—”

Rafe felt Nathan throbbing inside him and a moment later, Nathan thrust as hard as he could and Rafe felt the warm sensation of Nathan exploding inside him, forcing Rafe to release at the same time. He watched as Nathan kept thrusting, his own sticky mess squirting over his boyfriend’s bare chest. When Nathan finished, Rafe collapsed on top of him, both men breathing heavily.

“Fuck,” Nathan exhaled. “I love you, baby.”

“I love you, too,” Rafe smiled. He climbed off Nathan and rolled onto his back, taking an on-hand towel they kept in the bottom shelf of Rafe’s nightstand for just such occasions. He wiped Nathan’s chest clean and himself, and tossed the towel in the corner of the room.

Rafe and Nathan sighed at the same time.

“I don’t know what it is about that song,” Rafe laughed. “It always makes me so…”

“Horny?” Nathan finished his sentence.

Rafe nodded. “Yeah, well no. It reminds me of you and our time in Mexico and every time I hear that song, I want to be in your arms.”

“Remind me to play the song whenever you’re in a bad mood,” he smiled, putting his arm around Rafe.

Rafe turned and rested his head on Nathan’s chest and both of them were fast asleep before they knew it, to the sound of pouring rain.


End file.
